Mi estúpido dragón
by UsagichanLoveStories
Summary: Esta historia cuenta como Lucy, tras la marcha de Natsu en busca de su padre Igneel, vive durante los años en los que el no está. NaLu


_**Mi estúpido Dragón.**_

_Nota de la Autora: Hola todos/as, antes que nada recordarles que los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Mashima Hiro-sensei. Bueno, agradecería algún Review porfa plis y comentarios y opiniones acerca de si os ha gustado o no. Advierto de que soy nueva asi que un poquito de compasión TT^TT ._

_Nada más. Os dejo con el Fanfic. Que lo disfruteis._

_**Capítulo 1. Marcha sin despedida.**_

**Lucy's POV**

Siempre recordaré ese día. Un día como cualquier otro en la hermosa Magnolia, hogar del gremio más escandaloso de Fiore. Ese fatídico día que decidí ignorar esos gritos mañaneros en mi ventana, con el propósito de dormir un poco más. Sin saber que, habías venido a despedirte.

Pasaron las horas de absoluta tranquilidad, y decidí levantarme por fin de la cama. Me vestí, cogí mis llaves y mi látigo, y me encaminé como todas las mañanas hacia el gremio. Al llegar a la puerta me detuve casi de inmediato. "¿mmm? ¿Acaso... No está todo muy tranquilo?" Pensé antes de volver a ponerme en marcha hacia el interior. Al atravesar la puerta, todas las miradas presentes en el gremio se clavaron en mi. Levy-chan se levantó de su asiento al verme, pude ver sus ojos rojos e hinchados, y recuerdo que mi primer pensamiento fue "Mataré a Gajeel".

¿Levy-chan?- le pregunté acercándome - ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Lu-chan- dijo con voz entrecortada- Gajeel...y...

-Lo suponía...- Dije levantando la mirada hacia los demás - Dónde está ese "comehierro", que ahora mismo le voy a dar una lección.

Silencio. Esa fue la extraña respuesta a mi pregunta. Tan solo se escuchaba a Levy sollozar, hasta que una cabecita azul se asomó desde los brazos de Wendy.

-Luuucyyyyy...- gritó Happy mientras se tiraba encima mia y lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¿Happy? ¡Oye! ¿Pero por qué lloras?

Levy-chan contestó por el, ya que no conseguía entender nada de lo que balbuceaba.

-Lu-chan... ¿Es que...no lo sabes?- preguntó aún entre sollozos.

-¿Saber? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- instantáneamente comencé a preocuparme. Algo había pasado.

-Lu-chan... ¿Natsu no se despidió de ti esta mañana?

-¿Despedirse?- comencé a sentir un inexplicable dolor en el pecho.- ¿Es que se ha ido a algún sitio?

-Lu-chan... Gajeel y Natsu...- comenzó a contarme todo lo que había pasado, y lo que yo, hasta ese momento muy felizmente ignoraba.

Al parecer, os habían llegado rumores de fuentes fiables de que se habían avistado dragones a las afueras de Fiore, en un lugar extrañamente inhóspito. Hablasteis con el maestro para que os dejaran marchar en su busca. Hasta ahí lo había entendido todo, pero, el dolor de mi pecho se hizo mas intenso al escucharle a Levy, que habíais dicho que no sabrían cuando volveríais. La culpa y la tristeza hicieron mella en mi. Habías ido a despedirte de mi porque no sabías cuando volverías, y yo... te ignoré.

Dejé a Happy en los brazos de Wendy y me encaminé hacia la puerta del gremio en silencio, mientras todos me miraban expectantes. Levy-chan me habló, pero no pude escuchar lo que decía. Poco a poco eché a correr hacia tu pequeña casa, en un intento desesperado por encontrarte allí. Pero al entrar, me encontré con una vista horrorosa, y no solo por el desastre que tenías por casa, si no porque no encontré casi nada en ella. El tablón en el que colgabas los anuncios de los trabajos que habíamos hecho. Ni los recuerdos que tenías de éstos. Nada. Caí de rodillas. Te habías ido. Quisistes despedirte, y yo te ignoré. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar incontroladamente de mis ojos. El dolor de mi pecho, ahora se apoderó de mi cuerpo. No me dejaba moverme, tan solo lloraba. Pasé horas allí, tirada en el suelo, sin ni siquiera percatarme de que Happy me había seguido y ahora se encontraba a mi lado. No habló hasta que mi llanto cesó.

-Lucy...- dijo en un sollozo.- Natsu volverá...¿verdad?

Yo también me lo pregunté a mi misma "Volverá, ¿verdad?"y fue en ese momento en el que mi conciencia me dio una sonora respuesta. "¡POR SUPUESTO QUE VOLVERÁ! Estás hablando de Natsu" no pude evitar sonreir. Era cierto. Cogí a Happy y le abracé para calmarle.

-¡estamos hablando del mago más cabezota del gremio de Fairy Tail!- le sonreí calidamente.- Volverá. Confiemos en Natsu.

-Aye...- sollozó abrazandose a mi.

-¿Te apetece quedarte en mi casa hasta entonces?- le pregunté mientras me levantaba.

-¡AYE!- "Por fin algo de ánimo" pensé mientras cerraba la puerta de la casita, y le daba el último vistazo.

Esa noche, después ir al gremio a ver a los demás, volvimos los dos a mi pequeño apartamento. Happy se rindió ante el cansancio así que decidí acostarle en la cama, mientras que yo me di largo baño. Al volver a pensar en ti, casi instantáneamente las lágrimas amenazaron en mis ojos. "¿Por qué lloro? Solo... se ha ido por un tiempo, hasta que encuentre a Igneel... ¿Por qué me duele tanto el que se haya ido?" hablaba para mi misma mientras intentaba frenar mis lágrimas.

Unas horas más tarde salí del baño con mi pijama puesto, e inconscientemente me paré frente a la ventana, que seguía cerrada. Me acerqué lentamente y la abrí. No recuerdo muy bien cuánto tiempo estuve allí observando a las pocas personas que aun caminaban por las calles, sin parar de pensar en todo aquello. Me acordé de la visita a tu casa desordenada y no pude evitar sonreir al pensar en que incluso marchandote dejas todo patas arriba. Cerré la ventana, y me acosté en la cama junto a Happy. Esa noche, fue la primera vez que soñe contigo.

Pasaron los días, y la normalidad iba regresando poco a poco al gremio. Levy-chan volvió a encerrarse entre las paginas de sus adorados libros mientras Droy y Jet la rondaban todo el rato. Erza comía tranquilamente un pedazo de su tarta de fresa favorita mientras hablaba con Mira-san , y Juvia acosaba como normalmente solía hacer a Gray. Y Wendy y Charle acompañadas por Lilly y Romeo hablaban tranquilamente en una de las mesas cercanas a la barra. Todo paz y tranquilidad. Mientras entrábamos, Happy voló hacia la mesa en la que estaban Wendy y Charle, y yo decidí sentarme con la solitaria Levy-chan.

Ambas estuvimos hablando durante bastante rato, hasta que Mira-san y Erza se nos acercaron con dos bandejas y algo de comida.

-Comed- dijo/ordenó Erza mientras se sentaba frente a nosotras.

-Si, que estamos seguras de que apenas habrán comido estos días- dijo Mira-san tomando asiento junto a Erza.

-Gracias- contestamos Levy y yo mientras observábamos la deliciosa comida que había en las bandejas. Aunque no tuvieramos mucho apetito, ambas nos comimos lo que en ellas había, por miedo a llevarnos una reprimenda de dos de las magas mas terroríficas de Fiore.

Tras comer, y hablar un poco todas sobre temas triviales, a los que se fueron uniendo las demás chicas del gremio, y las que poco a poco fueron introduciendo en la conversación a Gajeel, preguntándole a Levy-chan de que habían hablado ese día antes de que se marchase junto a Natsu. Levy-chan se sonrojó al instante, y entrecortadamente nos contó que Gajeel le había pedido que se hiciera cargo de su apartamento y de Lilly mientras el estaba fuera. Era evidente que nos ocultaba algo más, pero no quisieron atormentarla mas con el tema. Así que decidieron atormentarme a mi.

-Lucy, el día en que Natsu se fue, ¿cómo es que tu no sabías nada cuando llegastes al gremio? Natsu me había dicho que iba a despedirse de ti- preguntó Erza, y sin querer abrió la pequeña herida de mi pecho, que aún no estaba del todo curada.

-Yo... no le abrí la ventana...- agaché la cabeza mientras mi mirada se ensombrecía – pensé que venía a despertarme como hacía todas las mañanas, asi que opté... por ignorarle y dormir un poco más.

-Vaya...- dijo Lissana- debió haber sido muy duro para ambos.- dijo posando su mano en uno de mis hombros a modo de apoyo.

-Si, imagino que será muy doloroso que no hayas podido ver ni despedirte de la persona que te gusta, y sin poder saber tan siquiera cuando volverá- dijo Mira-san.

Ante esta última frase, todas me miraron atentamente, y no fue hasta que, analicé bien la frase de Mira-san, que me di cuenta del porqué me miraban tan espectantes.

-¿eh? ¿Qué? Pero...si a mi no... A mi no me gusta Natsu.- dije mientras mi cara se tornaba del mismo color que el pelo de Erza.

-Vamos Lucy, todas sabemos que sólo tienes ojos para el descabezado de Natsu- dijo Kana dándo un trajo al barril que tenía junto a ella.

-Y que Natsu solo tiene ojos para ti- dijo Lissana sonriendo pícaramente.

-E..eso no...no es verdad.- dije

-Vamos Lu-chan, ya no tienes escapatoria.- dijo Levy arqueando las cejas repetidamente de manera graciosa.

-¡Que no! Además Levy-chan ¿qué pasa con Gajeel y tu.. eh?- le recriminé señalandola con el dedo acusador, mientras que ella casi instantáneamente se sonrojó bruscamente, provocando la risa de todas las que estábamos en la mesa.

Por fortuna fuimos interrumpidas por una discusión entre Gray y Elfman, lo que derivó a una pelea, lo que derivó a un follón más típico de Fairy Tail. "El gremio ha vuelto a la normalidad" pensé sonriendo, y mientras esquivábamos hechizos a montón, levy-chan y yo nos escabullíamos hacia la salida. Levy-chan me había dicho que tenía que ir a Fairy Hills a buscar unas cosas, pero yo decidí dar un paseo a solas por los alrededores.

Le di miles de vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con las chicas. "¿Cómo pueden pensar que me gusta Natsu?" pensaba mientras llegaba a aquel árbol. Aquel en el que me citastes una vez. "Que oportuno" pensé acercándome al árbol. Esa vez pensé que quizás era cierto lo que Mira-san me había dicho, que yo te gustaba. Pero claro está... tú, y tu bendita obsesión por encontrar aquel supuesto tesoro. De repente, mi corazón dio un vuelco al recordar el sentimiento de aquella vez, pero una vez más volví a negarlo. "Es imposible" pensé sonriéndole al árbol.

Recordé lo que Gajeel le había dicho a Levy-chan sobre su casa, y en ese momento una idea tronó en mi cabeza. "Me haré cargo de la casa de Natsu también hasta que vuelva" pensé sonriendo y echando a correr hacia la casita. Pasé toda la tarde limpiando toda la casa, poniéndola en orden para cuando tu volvieses, rezando para que fuesen solo unos pocos meses. Happy pasó por la casita para buscar unas cosas cuando me encontró allí terminando de limpiar.

-¿Lucy? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó el

-Simplemente decidí limpiar la casa un poco- le dije mientras limpiaba la cocina.- Limpiaré y mantendré vuestra casa hasta que Natsu vuelva. ¿Quieres ayudarme?

-¡Aye sir!- exclamó poniéndose manos a la obra.

Se nos hizo tarde, y a Happy le había entrado hambre, por lo que decidí darle algo de dinero y mandarle a comprar algo de pescado para ambos. Cenamos esa noche en tu casa, mientras Happy me contaba anécdotas vuestras de cuando erais más pequeños. Y al final, acabamos completamente dormidos en el sofá.

Al día siguiente, sorprendida y algo avergonzada por haber dormido en tu casa, me levanté con dificultad, pues tu sofá no era nada aceptable para dormir y Happy y yo, después de desayunar, nos preparábamos para otro día más sin tu presencia.

_**Capítulo 2.¿De verdad estoy enamorada?**_

Y pasaron 6 largos meses. Ya estábamos en el mes terriblemente frío de Diciembre. Después de un tiempo ocupándome de tu casa, Happy y yo decidimos marcharnos a vivir allí, aunque yo sin querer ya había empezado a llevar cosas mías a la casita, al final solo tuve que comprar una cama con algunos ahorros que tenía y llevar mi ropa y los pocos libros que me quedaban. Como estábamos cerca de la navidad, decidimos buscar un pequeño abeto, y decorarlo. No podía parar de pensar en que harías en cuanto supieras que te había invadido y no pude evitar reírme como una tonta. Levy-chan, Erza, Mira-san y Lissana me habían abordado ese día sin piedad.

-Lu-chan- me llamó Levy mientras se acercaba a la mesa en la que me encontraba hablando con Kana. - ¿Es cierto que te has mudado a la casa de Natsu mientras el no está?

-Eh... yo... Bueno si... pero...

-Oh, muy bien Lucy, eso significa que ya te has dado cuenta.- dijo Erza colocando su mano en mi hombro derecho.

-Si, parece que Lucy ya ha aceptado sus sentimientos hacia Natsu.- dijo mira con su sonrisa perversa. (si, esa que pone cuando está tramando algo y le está saliendo bien).

-¿Qué? Esperad...¿De qué estais hablando?- pregunté alejándome un poco de ellas.

-De que ya te has dado cuenta de que estás enamorada de Natsu.- dijo Lissana sonriéndo igual que su hermana.

-Ya nos costó bastante que Levy nos contase sus sentimientos hacia Gajeel, aunque era demasiado obvio.- dijo Kana entrando al trapo de las demás.- Casi tan obvios como los tuyos Lucy.

-¡Que a mí no me gusta Natsu!- exclamé completamente sonrojada.

-Dicen que el primer síntoma es negarlo.- dijo Lissana arqueando las cejas.

-¡Lissana!- exclamé a modo de protesta, inflando los mofletes.

-Vamos Lucy, ¿vas a decirnos que nunca te ha traicionado el corazoncito, cuando cruzabas miradas con Natsu?- (kana)

En ese momento, mi cara casi se podía camuflar con el pelo de Erza. Aquella última frase me había rallado todos los esquemas, y me hizo recordar las sonrisas cómplices que tu me lanzabas y que hacían que me sonrojase y que mi corazón fuera a mil casi inexplicable. Y las veces que me salvabas, o te metías conmigo y no podía enfadarme contigo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- se carcajeó Kana – solo hay que verte la cara para saber que acabas de darte cuenta de todo.

-Ai Lu-chan- dijo Levy coreando a Kana y las demás.

-No hay mucho más que pensar Lucy.- dijo Mira-san- reconocelo.

-No... No lo digan.- dije tapándome los oidos a modo de reflejo

-¡Estás enamorada de Natsu Dragneel! - exclamaron todas a la vez mientras se reían y llamaban la atención de los demás del gremio.

-¡Asi que por fin lo has reconocido Lucy!- gritó Gray

-Al fin tendré el camino libre con Gray-sama * w * - dijo Juvia dando saltitos de alegría cerca de Gray.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAHHH! MIS HIJOS SE ESTÁN HACIENDO MAYORES – lloriqueaba el Maestro

-¡ASI SE HACE LUCY! ¡ERES TODO UN HOMBRE!.- gritó Elfman.

-Que es una mujer, ¡Baka!- le dijo Evergreen.

Me rendí. Nunca entenderé como podrían haberse dado cuenta todos de que estaba enamorada de ti, si ni tan siquiera yo misma saberlo. O puede que ya lo supiese, pero simplemente me dedicaba a negarlo, porque yo sabía que para tí, solo era una compañera de equipo. ¿no?

Asi que me di por vencida,y lo reconozcí. Estoy perdida y locamente enamorada del dragón más cabezota y tonto que existirá en todo el mundo. Con el característico "Te gussssta" de Happy y unas cuantas felicitaciones más, decidí encaminarme hacia tu casa con Happy.

-Nee nee, Lucy.- dijo Happy mientras caminábamos.

-Si vas a hacer alguna broma, esta noche no cenas- le amenacé-

-TT^TT solo quería saber si ahora que te gusta Natsu te vendrías a vivir con nosotros a la casita.

-Yo... Bueno Happy, no es solo decisión mía. No creo que Natsu sienta lo mismo que siento yo.- le intente explicar.

-Pero si yo se que a Natsu le gussstas

-Pero solo como compañera de equipo y como amiga Happy.- dije sin nada de esperanza.- Haremos una cosa. Cuando Natsu vuelva, le preguntaré si me puedo quedar a vivir con vosotros ¿vale?

-¡AYE!

Pasaron los días y llegó la víspera de Navidad.

Esa noche el gremio celebró una gran fiesta. Como las de siempre. Todos bebieron, se pelearon entre ellos, pero apuesto a que desde donde estuvieses no te imaginarías que en el fondo todos os echaban de menos. Y por supuesto, yo y Happy te extrañábamos muchísimo. Cuando volvimos de la fiesta, mientras Happy dormía, me asomé a la ventana que daba hacia el pequeño bosque que rodeaba tu casa, cuando comenzaron a caer pequeños copos de nieve del cielo. Decidí salir a observar la nieve caer, era una hermosa vista y me hubiese gustado compartirla contigo.

-ojalá estuvieses aquí...Natsu- dije en un susurro mirando al cielo.

El frío estaba quemándome las mejillas y la nariz, asi que opté por volver a entrar y encender la pequeña chimenea. Antes de acostarme a dormir, coloqué mi regalo de navidad para Happy en el árbol para que lo viese por la mañana. Esa fue mi primera Navidad sin ti. Fue la más triste de todas. Me acosté en la cama junto a Happy, abrazándole mientras rezaba por que estuvieses bien, donde quiera que estuvieses.

_**Capítulo 3. Trágica pérdida.**_

-dos meses después- Febrero.

Febrero. El mes maldito. El mes de los corazones y de los bombones. El mes dedicado al amor. En ese momento, me dio por odiar a toda pareja que anduviese cerca de mi. Y, por extraño que parezca, no fui la única del gremio que ese año terminó odiando San Valentín. Tanto Levy-chan, como Erza miraban con una mirada maléfica a toda parejita que estuviese por nuestros alrededores. Esa tarde de San Valentín habíamos decidido ir a tomarnos un pastel de chocolate a una cafetería.

-Odio este ambiente tan florido.- dijo enfurruñada Levy

-Si, es un asco ver parejas felices, mientras una no se come un rosco.- protesté yo también

-coincido con vosotras.- dijo Erza mientras se llevaba un trozo del pastel a la boca.- ¡Y VOSOTROS QUE MIRAIS! ¬¬ - les gritó a una pareja de acaramelados que pasaba por nuestro lado y nos miraban como si fuesemos raras. Por supuesto, los acaramelados huyeron despavoridos.

Pasamos una tarde entretenida de compras. Pero para nuestra sorpresa , apareció un misterioso encapuchado que nos arrinconó en un callejón, que por lo que aparentaba nos había jorobado el día de las chicas solteronas. El encapuchado nos observó a todas en silencio, mientras metía su mano bajo la capa y sacaba... UN RAMO DE ROSAS ROJAS.

Si. El misterioso encapuchado, resultó ser Jellal, que pasaba por Magnolia y quiso ver a Erza. Levy y yo miramos a Erza, y no pudimos evitar reirnos. No sabíamos donde acababa el pelo y donde empezaba su cara. Era muy gracioso, pero al final ambas optamos por dejarlos solos y seguir con nuestra ruta de chicas.

Nunca pensé que desearía tanto pasar ese día contigo. Aunque no significase nada importante para ti. Me conformaría con tenerte aquí, conmigo y con Happy.

-4 meses más tarde-

¡Que calor! Ya es Junio. Comienza el verano TT^TT. Ese día había decidido seguir escribiendo mi novela, llevaba mucho tiempo sin escribir, y me había legado una inspiración divina. Pero al final, terminé escribiendo cartas... Como las que le escribía a mi madre, solo que esta vez, decidí cambiar de destinatario. Ya que tu no estabas, decidí escribir cómo pasaba los días mientras tu estabas en busca de tu padre. Mis días con Happy, mi mudanza a tu casa hasta que tu volvieses, mi primera navidad sin ti, el descubrimiento de mis sentimientos por ti. Todo, quedará escrito y guardado bajo llave en el cajón del nuevo escritorio que había comprado. Me pregunto como reaccionarás al ver tu casa casi remodelada por completo al estilo Lucy Heartfilia.

-Diciembre-

Y así pasó un largo y doloroso año más. Otra vez Navidad. Esta vez repleta de sorpresas bastante agradables. Laxus y Mira-san se han comprometido (En mi opinión hacen una pareja perfecta). Jellal ha venido a pasar estas Navidades con Erza (Que romántico * w *) y lo que seguramente te sorprenderá aun más: GRAY Y JUVIA HAN EMPEZADO A SALIR COMO PAREJA.¿Increíble verdad? Esa navidad fue muy feliz y divertida. Pero a mi, me faltabas tu.

Al día siguiente, el día de Navidad, Happy y yo nos encaminamos hacia el gremio para llevarle a todos los regalos de nuestra parte, y nos encontramos con una escena un tanto peculiar. Todos los del gremio estaban cerca del escenario, rodeando a alguien que no alcancé a ver hasta que todos se percataron de nuestra llegada y abrieron paso para que pudieramos ver. Gajeel había vuelto. Levy-chan lloraba de felicidad abrazada a el, mientras que e solo le acariciaba la cabeza. En cuanto Gajeel nos vio, dejó a Levy a un lado, y se acercó hacia nosotros con un rostro bastante serio. Casi pude notar un poco de tristeza en su mirada. Mi corazón se hundió antes de que el comenzara ha hablar.

-Rubia... Es... Complicado decir esto.- dijo rascandose la cabellera.

Lágrimas.

-No he visto a Salamander desde que nos separamos al llegar a las montañas de Infe*.

Dolor.

-Eso... Bueno no significa que... -comenzó a decir Gajeel en un intento por tranquilizarme pero era tarde. Mis esperanzas se desmoronaron. Happy lloraba junto a mi. Todo el gremio lloraba. Ese día, se tiñó de negro para todos.

* * *

Nota de Autora:

*Infe: Lugar donde Gajeel y Natsu habían ido en busca de sus padres. (Me lo he inventado que conste) xD

_**Capítulo 4. Vuelta a casa.**_

**Natsu's Pov**

-Dos años después-

-hummb. Odio los transportes – me encuentro fatal, después de tanto tiempo con papá en las montañas había olvidado este odioso sentimiento.- Hummmmb.

Recosté la cabeza en la ventanilla del vagón del tren en el que viajaba. Al fin. Al fin volvía casa. Me preguntaba si habrán cambiado las cosas en en gremio. ¿Estarán todos bien? ¿cómo estará Happy? ¿se habrá declarado ya ha Charle? ¿Cómo estará Lucy?

Lucy. Al pensar en ella recordé la pequeña charla de Hombres que había tenido con mi padre cuando le había hablado de todos, y sobretodo de Lucy.

_**-Flashback-**_

-¿Lucy? -preguntó Igneel con curiosidad - ¿Quién es?

-Es mi compañera de equipo – le conté mientras devoraba un trozo de carne asada.- Es increíble ¿sabes? Es una maga celestial, y es bastante graciosa.

-Vaya, parece que la aprecias mucho- dijo Igneel con un tono extraño en su voz.

-¡Si! Es mi preciada compañera.- le sonreí

-Compañera ¿Eh?- volvió a hablar con aquel extraño tono.- Dime Natsu. ¿No sientes nada extraño cuando estas con esa tal Luigi?

-¡Es Lucy!- le corregí- ¿Extraño? ¿Que quieres decir?

-Bueno, ya sabes... algo que solo sientas cuando estás con ella. Como por ejemplo, que te preocupes por ella.

-mmm... claro que me preocupo por ella, es mi amiga.- le dije como si estuviese diciendo algo fuera de lo común.

-uhhg...Me olvidaba de que eres Natsu...- murmuró por lo bajo.- Veamos, pongámos un ejemplo. Si por un casual, alguien decidiera llevarse a Lucy, y tu no pudieses verla nunca más, ¿qué harías?

-No lo permitiré.- dije decidido, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

-Bien...¿Y si lucy se casara con alguien?

-¿Casarse? - Nunca lo había pensado. ¿Se habría casado Lucy con alguien mientras yo estaba en busca de mi padre?. Casi al instante empecé a arder. Literalmente. No entendí muy bien porqué, pero comencé a gritar que no permitiría que Lucy se casara. El porqué de ese extraño comportamiento, me lo explicó mi padre en cuanto me tranquilicé.

-Natsu- habló con voz grave.- Estás enamorado de Lucy.

-¿Enamorado?- dije extrañado- yo no estoy enamorado.

-Oh, si que lo estás. Esas llamas de celos lo acaban de demostrar.

Celos. Entonces era eso. Cada vez que veía a Loki o a el cubito de hielo acercarse a Lucy y me molestaba, estaba celoso. Entonces... ¿Me gusta Lucy?

_**-Fin del flashback-**_

-Hummmb.- tras esa última arcada me dormí. Aun quedaba bastante camino hasta Magnolia.

-3 horas mas tarde de sufrimiento -

Me arrastré por los suelos de la estación, aliviado por pisar tierra firme. Por fin en casa. Decidí pasarme por mi casa antes de ir al gremio y a casa de Lucy. Tenía que contarle todo. Que había encontrado a mi padre, que había estado entrenando con el y por eso había tardado tanto en volver, y que... Me...me... un calor irremediable se apoderó de mi cara.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH POR QUÉ ES TAN DIFICIL DECIR LO QUE SIENTES!- Exclamé llevándome las manos a la cabeza con desesperación.

Tras un largo camino, llegué a casa. Antes de abrir la puerta pude ver que algo había cambiado. Todo al rededor olía a Lucy. Me apresuré a abrir la puerta.

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS HA PASADO CON MI CASA?!- grité observando aquella extraña estancia. ¿Un escritorio? ¿UNA CAMA DE GIGANTESCA? Habían hasta cuadros de algunas fotos de los del gremio. Me acerqué hacia el escritorio, y un hermoso cuadro de color rojo con adornos dorados lo adornaba, con una foto en la que salíamos Lucy, Happy y yo. La cogí, recuerdo ese día. Reedus decidió hacernos un retrato a los tres, y Lucy se empeñó en guardarlo. Bajé la vista, y vislumbré uno de los cajones del escritorio abierto. Habían muchas cartas en el. Todas dirigidas hacia mi,Las fui abriendo una a una, sorprendiéndome al ver que en ellas estaban descritos los días de Lucy, mientras yo no estaba.

El día de mi marcha y los días posteriores a ella. Su repentina mudanza a mi casa. Las primeras navidades que pasamos separados. Y...sus sentimientos. ¿Lucy estaba enamorada de mi? Al leer eso me quedé perplejo, pero no pude evitar seguir leyendo las demás cartas, hasta que llegué a la penúltima carta. En ella explicaba la llegada de Gajeel dos años atrás, el le había dicho a ella que no había vuelto a saber de mí tras habernos separado en Infe. La carta acabó con varias marcas de lágrimas en ella. Con algo de incomodidad, abrí la última carta que era la más reciente, en concreto de hacía tres meses.

"7 de Julio de X794"

Hola Natsu. Hacía bastante tiempo que no te escribía. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero no me sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo. Han pasado ya tres largos y dolorosos años desde que te marchastes. ¿Sabías que Gray le ha propuesto matrimonio a Juvia? Ha sido algo increíble de ver. Levy-chan y Gajeel están viviendo juntos y no puedo evitar el pensar que son una monada cuando están juntos. Erza y Jellal llevan un año de casados, y esperan un hijo. Tendrías que ver a Erza con antojos, es algo digno de apreciar. El gremio se ha llenado de pequeñas hadas que darán a la siguiente generación. Entre ellos estan los hijos de Mira-san y Laxus, el segundo hijo de Alzak y Viska, el futuro bebe de Erza y Jellal, y los demás que vendrán. ¡OH! Happy y Charle también se han casado y han tenido pequeños bebes.

No puedo evitar sentir algo de envidia. Todos habían sido capaces de seguir con sus vidas y yo, poco a poco me voy quedando atrás, viviendo con la esperanza de que cualquier día entres por la puerta del gremio y me dediques esa sonrisa que tanto anhelo ver.

Pero, después de todo se que tu nunca nos abandonarías asi que, si hace falta, esperaré hasta mis últimos días hasta que vuelvas a casa. Al gremio. Hasta que vuelvas a mi.

Te quiero Natsu.

Lucy Heartfilia.

Tiré las cartas sobre el escritorio, y salí a toda prisa de mi casa, dejando incluso la puerta abierta, en dirección al gremio. Solo tenía algo en mente. Más bien a alguien. Lucy. Me había estado esperando, incluso tras mi desaparición. Le debía una explicación. Se la merecía. Llegué al gremio abriendo la puerta estrepitosamente, sólo como yo la abriría, provocando que todas las miradas presentes en el gremio se dirigieran hacia mi.

-¿Quién demonios eres y que quieres? - Dijo Gray amenazadoramente.

-Cállate cubo de hielo. ¿Dónde está Lucy?- le grité mientras caminaba por el gremio en busca de una cabellera rubia.

-¿Lucy? Espera...¿CUBO DE HIELO?- exclamó sorprendido.- ¿NATSU?

-¡SI SOY YO DEMONIOS! NECESITO QUE ME DIGAN DÓNDE ESTÁ LUCY – Grité desesperado.

-¡NATSU!- gritó una voz grave y que indicaba un próximo castigo.- ¡QUE FORMAS SON ESAS DE PRESENTARTE DESPUES DE TRES AÑOS DESAPARECIDOS BAKAA!- Me reprendió el maestro mientras me daba una paliza de las buenas.

-¡Viejo! Necesito ver a Lucy- le rogué malherido- luego os lo contaré todo pero primero quiero verla a ella.

-Lucy acaba de irse a casa con Happy, Charle, Wendy y Romeo.- dijo Gray cruzandose de brazos.- Llamita.- me sujetó del hombro antes de que echase a correr y me sonrió- Bienvenido a casa.

-Gracias Hielito- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa. Después volví hacia mi casa corriendo, y mientras más cerca estaba, más sonreía.

_**Capítulo 5. Mi estúpido dragón.**_

**Lucy's Pov**

Terror. Eso fue lo que sentí al ver la puerta de la casa abierta.

-Lucy-san...- dijo Wendy comenzando a asustarse.- ¿Dejastes la puerta así cuando salistes?

-Pa..para nada...- dije asustada.- Estoy segura de que la cerré con llave.

-Lucy-nee, Wendy, esperad aquí, entraré yo primero.- dijo Romeo adentrándose en la casa.- Parece vacía, podeis entrar.

Wendy, Charle, Happy, los pequeños Tora y Ryu y yo entramos con miedo. En principio no había nada distinto, hasta que me percate de las cartas desperdigadas por el escritorio, y una gran bolsa tirada en el suelo junto al escritorio.

-¿Qué...?- comencé a hablar acercándome a la bolsa. Happy me siguió y observó algo en aquella bolsa que le llamó la atención.- ¡Lucy mira!- exclamó.

De la bolsa sobresalía un papel algo gastado. El papel de la primera misión que hicimos juntos. Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Comencé a sacar las cosas de la bolsa con desesperación. Los demás papeles de las misiones. Los recuerdos. Tu saco de dormir. Todo estaba allí. ¿Por qué?. Escucho pasos apresurados entrar en la casa y una voz que conozco bastante bien y que hacía años que deseaba escuchar retumbó por las paredes.

-¿Se puede saber que haceis tirando todas mis cosas por el suelo?- dijistes con un tono divertido. No contesté. No pude. Mientras Happy, Romeo y Wendy corrían hacia tus brazos, yo me quedé allí de rodillas, junto con el traje de Maid que también te habías llevado, arrugado entre mis manos.

El corazón me latía tan fuerte que me retumbaban los oídos. Las lágrimas amenazaban en mis ojos, después de tanto tiempo. Habías vuelto.

-¿Lucy?- pronunciastes mi nombre tan cerca que provocastes que diese un respingo. Estabas de rodillas junto a mi. "No... no te acerques ahora..." protestó mi yo interna mientras me obligabas a girar el cuerpo hacia ti.- ¿Es que no me vas a decir nada?

"te odio. ¿Por qué me haces esto?" mi monólogo interno seguía protestando, y tu sujetastes mi barbilla levantandome la mirada. Abrí mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, y al fin vi lo que tanto tiempo llevaba deseando ver. La cara del dragón más cabezota e idiota de todo Fiore. Esos hermosos ojos jade, esa única mirada que provocaba que toda yo ardiese. Mi estúpido dragón.

-Nat...su- conseguí susurrar al final, alzando mis manos hacia tu cara. Estaba feliz por tenerte aquí conmigo, y aunque todavía seguía llorando de manera incontrolada, te sonreí- Bienvenido a casa.

-Ya estoy de vuelta.- dijistes sonriendome, mientras me abrazabas fuertemente.- Lamento haberte dejado sola todo este tiempo. ¿Me perdonas?- me preguntastes mientras me secabas las lágrimas de mis mejillas sonrosadas.

-Baaka.- te dije mientras te miraba inflando los mofletes.- No me vuelvas a dejar.

Siempre recordaré ese momento como si fuera ayer. Me mirastes de una forma extraña. Nunca te había visto esa mirada

-Nunca te volveré a dejar sola.- apoyastes tu frente junto a la mía.- Te quiero Lucy.

No podré definir nunca como me sentí en ese momento. Fue una mezcla de locura, felicidad y amor al mismo tiempo. Interrumpistes mis pensamientos con un roce de tus labios. Calor. Felicidad. Amor. Solo pude responder con dificultad.

-Yo...tam...también...Te quiero Natsu.- te dije mientras te devolvía el beso un tanto avergonzada.

-Lo se.- dijistes sonriendo, y al ver mi cara de duda dijistes tan felizmente- Lo leí en tus cartas ^^.

Un rojo intenso se apoderó de mi cara a instante.

-Natsu...¡IDIOTA!- Exclamé indignada mientras te propiné una patada a lo Lucy- SE SUPONE QUE ERAN PRIVADAS.

-Pero si tenían mi nombre.- te echastes a correr por la casa mientras reías a carcajada limpia y yo te perseguía.

-ME DA IGUAL- te grité sin poder evitar reírme yo también.

Nunca pensé que te terminarías enterando de mis sentimientos por mis cartas, y la verdad es que en parte no me arrepiento de haberlas escrito. Aunque no me hizo mucha gracia cuando las llevastes al gremio ese mismo día y comenzastes a leerlas en alto. Si es que, no se puede evitar, siempre serás mi Dragón idiota.


End file.
